Charms and Secrets: Prevailing on Valentine's Day
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: is the 5 long story chapters and the last and final story of the Charms and Secrets that was after Strangest Things 2. their love still grows and more trouble begins to them. The 5 chapters love story.
1. Another Make Love

**A/N: **Okay this is the last and final shot of the Charms and Secrets. I hope, Kikay the Shark Girl reads this. Here is the story.

**Charms and Secrets: Prevailing on Valentine's Day**

**Chapter 1: **_Another Make Love_

Rhima was sent a message by Rei in which to meet her at the Thomasian's Square and she goes out. Then, Jin sees her leaving the house.

"Hey, Rhima where are you going?" Jin asked.

"I'm going to the Thomasian's Square. Rei wants to meet me there." Rhima said as she leaves.

Jin smiles at her and he sees her maid who is cleaning up the house. With that, he helps the maid. After that, Jin has to think since he looks at the calendar was actually in February.

"Oh no, today's is February 11. It's almost 3 days before Valentine's Day. Hmm… I wonder what I should do to her during this day."

Meanwhile, Rhima goes to Thomasian's Square as she sees Rei who is drinking Mocha Frappe at Starbuck's Coffee.

"Rei…"

"Oh, Rhima… finally you came in time." Rei smiled.

Rei and Rhima were talking something about Valentine's Day.

"So, what are you going to do during Valentine's Day?" Rhima asked while looking at him.

"Well I want to take Asuka in the movies at the Mall of Asia." Rei said while watching the yachts at the Manila Yacht's Club.

"Oh…"

"I guess Jin was planning something for Valentine's Day." Rei said smiling to her.

Meanwhile at Rhima's place, Jin is at the kitchen thinking what he should do at the Valentine's Day.

"Anyways, make sure you prepare something alright. I'm going to make an exquisite dinner for her until she came back here." Jin said smiling.

"Well I'll try…"

"This is the only opportunity to get with her. Hehe, this is going to be fun." Jin muttered while laughing.

At the Thomasian's Square however…

"You know, he sometimes getting air head out of me. He has plans…" Rhima smiled.

"I guess he is up to something." Rei said looking on his childhood friend.

"I think he is planning for Valentine's Day maybe if he is ready." Rhima said worried.

"I hope so…" Rei said nicely to her. "Why don't you get back, Rhima. I know Jin will be worried. I'm glad that I talked to you."

That night, Rhima finally went back home after she goes shopping at the mall and she sees some candles as well as flowers. Then, she sees Jin in his dress shirt outfit wanted to suppress her.

"Jin, did you make this for me…" Rhima said shocking.

"Yes, Rhima… I just wanted to suppress you." Jin said smiling.

"How sweet of you…"

He made an exquisite dinner for Rhima as they eat. He ate her with a chocolate cake since he knows that she loves chocolate as well as they drink something.

"Wow, I can't believe you made this for me isn't it." Rhima said blushing.

"Of course… Rhima. I want to make you feel happy again." Jin said while looking at her, smiling.

"You maybe a right guy, But I can't believe that you make me feel happy."

"Just for a moment, Rhima. I got something to do." Jin stands up and leaves preparing something.

After their dinner, Rhima sees some candles from the path that leads to the master's bed room. When she walks upstairs the path candles ends into the door in which Jin was waiting for her, sitting now wearing his sleeveless shirt and white shorts with a Way back into Love song plays.

Rhima smiles on him as he stands up knowing that she is here.

"You've been acting like a crazy man, Jin." Rhima said smiling.

"No, Rhima… I'm just acting manly to you."

"You're so sweet…" Rhima said blushing.

"You too. I'm meant to be with you…" he said as he gets close to her as they kissed in their lips.

When the song ends, both kiss passionately to their lips as the screen goes blank.


	2. More Than the Love Game

**A/N: **This next chappy of mine is pretty lovely all right. I hope you can read this. Here is the first chapter of this Charms and Secrets.

**Chapter 2: **_More than the Love Game_

The next morning in the 12th day of February, Rhima's maid was pretty confused after all she heard noises from inside the master's bed room. But later, she leaves to make breakfast for the two.

Inside the master's bed room, It is revealed that Jin and Rhima are doing something last night. After all the exquisite dinner they have and also their special night for them. Now, they just played in bed while covered in their blankets.

"Hey… cut it out, you're tickling me." Rhima said getting tickled from him.

"I know that you can't get with me." Jin said happily while trying to get with her.

"Uh… you're too silly just put the condom on it…"

Those two won't give up do they since Rhima doesn't want to get unwanted pregnancy while they were in bed.

"Just a moment, Okay…" Jin said as he shifts to the other side putting a condom while covered in blankets.

"Uh… he is pretty wild today… After all the night he's been doing right now." She mutters as he is ready.

"Ready or not, Rhima I can do whatever I wanted to do." Jin said excitedly while getting close to her trying to do something.

"Hey! Stop it… Uh… you were acting silly."

"Uh… I love to get with you, Rhima." He says softly in an alluring way.

"Jin, you're naughty man. Uh…"

After the love game they've been doing. Both were tired as they are not stared at each other.

"Uh… I didn't expect you were good."

"Yeah… I like it. This is so good."

"You've been too naughty today when you were here."

"Anyways, Rhima… let's gets out for a moment." Jin snickered.

"Great Idea…"

"Even you want to go to shower with me if you want."

"Of course I do."

After they bathed and dressed, they went to the mall for their date. Rhima sees him in his black high neck shirt as well as his denim pants.

"Wow, lots of shoppers today." Rhima said happily.

"Let's get some shopping, Rhima. This is getting excited." Jin smiled and both were shopping.

They buy some clothes as well as the groceries. Then, they eat at the restaurant. After this, they've been planning for the Valentine's Day.

"So what do you plan on Valentine's Day?" Rhima asked him while she sees him in wearing blue jacket with a black high-neck shirt and gray denim pants.

"I'm still thinking about that, Rhima." Jin said while sipping his cold drink.

"I hope you can understand me." She said smiling to him.

When the two stared each other as Jin sense something danger is happening as he tackles her. Both sees some strange men arrive knowing that they were after someone.

"Who the hell are you people?" Jin said trying to protect Rhima.

The strange soldiers brought scores to both Jin and Rhima. With this a strange man arrives hitting Jin with a Psychic Gun causing him to knock on the wall, unconscious.

"Jin…" Rhima cried as the man knocks her with his punch.

"Long time no see, Panganiban." The strange man said as she is taken away leaving the unconscious Jin as he open his eyes blurred before losing unconsciousness.

"This…guy…who…the hell."

At Rei's ancestral house, Rei receives a call by Crimson knowing that there's something happened at the mall.

"What seriously?! All right I'll get there." Rei said as he leaves.

When he arrives there's some crowd and lot of bomb squad arrives as he sees Jin who is unconscious.

"Jin! Hey are you alright?" Rei tried to wake him up as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Rei… what's happening and why some people are here?" Jin said wondering.

"We have to get out of here. There's a lot of people around here." Rei said as he takes him to his ancestral house.

At the ancestral house, Rei treats Jin's injuries knowing that he gets hurt during the fight.

"I guess you get hurt, what happened to Rhima?" Rei asked while treating him.

"These strange looking people came here and Rhima was kidnapped by them. But what I saw is that bald man with an eye patch." Jin said sadly.

"That bald man with an eye patch, How come he gets here?" Rei said angrily.

"He's gonna pay for what he did to me. He took Rhima away from me. I'm going to kill this guy." Jin said angrily clenching his fist.

"Jin…"

"So, it was Vaunderkaum who took her away." An old man said and Rei was shocked looking at him.

"You! you must be the old man from the cemetery. How did you get here?"

"Who are you, old man?" Jin asked the old man as he introduces.

"My name is Leyasu, and I'm Keiya's father. Rei is my grandson." Leyasu introduced to Jin.

"As you know that bald man won't give up so much on making an assassin and that man was John Vanderkaum."

"John Vanderkaum?"

"That's Keiya and Hunyo's sworn enemy. He experiments Rhima on creating a perfect assassin 14 years ago and that man survived the explosion. He can't be kidnapped that girl so much." Leyasu explained and Rei begins to piss off.

"Stop saying things on her, old man." Rei reacted angrily.

"I don't want if you try say stuff about her. I had it…" Rei stomps away angrily leaving Jin and Leyasu to talk.

"Sorry about that, but what I'm saying to you was the truth. John plans to kidnapped Rhima in order to make her his assassin." Leyasu said sadly.

Outside, Jin felt angered on what they did to her he punches his fist on the wall as Rei's mother Leah arrived.

"You look troubled, huh?" Leah asked him.

"Yeah… I was really angry after all Rhima was been kidnapped by these guys." Jin said in a deep tone.

"It's all right, Rei too is upset. I know you two were concerned about her." Leah said sadly to both.

"I was thinking what kind a Valentine's Day I should do for her. I know it's tomorrow." Jin said sadly.

"Hmmm, maybe you should take her for a romantic date. It's really better." Leah said and Rei arrives finally found out where their base is.

"Jin, I finally found it… Is in Daraga, Albay. I know it's far… but my grandfather knows this."

"Okay… then let's find her, Rei…" Jin said seriously.

As the two riding motorcycles off to Albay and both were watching…

On their way, both realize going there was rough. Before they arrives they see the view of Albay.

"Boy, that was far… I thought I realize it was easy to get here." Jin said overwhelming.

"Motorcycles like us are pretty dangerous riding in the highways and plateaus. We still have two and the half hours to get in Albay." Rei says getting overwhelm too like Jin.

"First we need to get ourselves rest… Then, we wait…"

"You sure have a plan. It's going to be rough to get there. At least we need to be full energy." Rei says as both goes in their motorcycles as they made it in Camarines Sur, as they rest in the hotels nearby.

The next day, they finally manage to get to Albay knowing this is their only chance to save Rhima.


	3. Power is Everything, Love is Divine

**A/N: **This next chapter is going to be a long trip and Rhima will demonstrate her psychic and telekinetic powers. Here is Chapter 3 of Charms and Secrets…

**Chapter 3: **_Power is Everything, Love is Divine_

That night at the hotel that they stayed is in the capital of Albay. Inside, Jin has plagued with another nightmares.

In Jin's dream, he sees Rhima was been experimented by John Vanderkaum. Until her smiling face became a sadistic assassin.

"Rhima… No…" Jin tried to stop John until Rhima appears on him.

"Jin… you're here." Rhima said smiling.

"Rhima, is that you…" Jin said worried to see her.

"Yes…" Rhima said as her voice changed to a sadistic person as she hits him with her telekinesis.

"Ahhh!!!!" Jin screamed when he gets hit by her telekinesis until it turns out that it was a dream it changes to their hotel room that he and Rei were sleeping.

Jin quickly wakes up getting sweat after having a nightmare. Knowing it was morning, and he sees Rei who is still asleep and he sees the clock which is 8 in the morning.

"Rei, hey wake up its morning already?" Jin said trying wake him up as Rei slowly opens his eyes.

"Jin…you're up. But you're getting sweaty…" Rei said commenting and an angrily Jin punches him into a wall.

"You fool, stop trying to comment me like this."

"Hey watch your punch okay…" Rei stands up as both gets ready to find John's base.

At the tourist spot on Mayon Volcano Jin is pretty pissed off after all watching the beautiful volcano in Albay.

"Do we think we can stay here any longer?" Jin said angrily while fixing his blue rider jacket.

"Hold on, I guess their base might be in Daraga. The fact is they were near in the 6 km, danger zone, which to be in the foot of the volcano." Rei said observing.

"You mean this volcano. How come that you say their base was in the danger zone?" Jin shrugged.

"You don't know Mayon Volcano is the most active volcano in my place in the Philippines." Rei said seriously to Jin.

"What!!! The volcano is active…" Jin said shockingly.

"Sure it does, but first we have to get thru their base at night." Rei decides to wait before the night.

That night at the 13th of February before Valentine's Day, Jin and Rei finally arrived at their destination which to be John's base at the foot of Mayon Volcano.

At the bushes, Jin and Rei were busy preparing their fighting gears. Rei keeps his double guns in state while Jin fixing his red spiked gauntlets while wearing his red and black pants as well as his instep protectors.

"So this means, their base was near in the foot of the volcano." Jin said seriously.

"Yeah… we can knock these soldiers down right this instant." Rei prepares his shot gun on the back.

"Okay… let's go save her…" Rei goes out to save Rhima while Jin follows him on his lead.

At John's base, Rhima was kept inside the capsule where she was experimented. After all the capsule opens as someone puts a device on her chest to be in control as his own assassin.

"At last, my precious assassin is finally been completed." John said with evil smile on his face.

"Sir… they're two men came here to our base should we let them get rid of it."

"Hmph… get rid of those two men before they get inside." John said ordering his men.

"Yes, sir…"

"Hmph…"

Outside the base, Jin beats them with his Shun Masatsu along his Savage Sword, while Rei goes shooting the soldiers as they beat them all out. Then, they finally get inside the base.

"This is the Main Hall, but why would everyone get enter here." Jin said seriously

"I don't know…" Rei said as both sees a statue. "Huh? There's a statue here…"

Jin tries to walk straight until the statue has a laser to target him as it hits to him, almost had burn on one of his bangs.

"Ugh… What the hell!!!"

"Jin are you okay?" Rei said worried until they heard a voice.

"Hahaha… welcome to my base, I'm impressed that you came here so far." John says smirking.

"That voice…" Jin walks as he gets angry in a deep voice. "You!!! Where did you take Rhima? Answer me!!!"

"Well now if isn't Hunyo long time no see…" John said mockingly.

"Don't try to call me that, you bastard. I'm not Rhima's father you hear me!!!" Jin yelled angrily.

"Especially Keiya…"

"Don't try to mess my dad's name." Rei said angrily while pointing a gun. "Now tell us where Rhima is, damn you."

"Well then… If you want Panganiban back, that statue you get hit was Maria. In one hit you two will end up fry. Hahaha…" John said sarcastically.

Jin and Rei tried to make a strategy on beating a statue with lasers. When he gets the knife he gets hit by laser as the other knife he threw it before it hits directly.

"Rei are you okay?" Jin asked worried.

"Yeah, I finally got it. It has a weakness. Once she hit me with a laser. Then the other I threw the knife on it has to wait to make it's move." Rei explained.

"Sounds like a pretty idea, Rei." Jin said smirking.

"I'll be a decoy then you smashed that thing." Rei said as he walks to the statue.

Maria the statue targets on Rei on his head as it zaps and Rei avoids activating his sports watch to a chain sickle to roll up the statue while Jin rushed. Rei pulls the statue with the sickle as the laser hits more statuettes.

"Jin, do it now!!!" Rei yelled as Jin executes his Demon's Paw destroying the statue in purpose as the wires of the laser is cut after destroying the statue.

"Well guess it's easy to beat that thing." Jin smiled.

"We better get moving, come on…" Jin goes straight ahead as Rei follows him and John was totally furious on the two and he prepares his ultimate assassin to kill both.

At Rei's ancestral house, Rick was pretty worried for his boss and he and Leah watching the news that Mayon Volcano is going to be explode as he calls Lars where he is staying with Mariana.

"Lars here…"

"Lars, listen… Jin and Rei are in Albay to save Rhima. I want you to protect my boss." Rick pleaded.

"Okay… I got it…" Lars said calmly.

"Lars is something wrong?" Mariana asked.

"Mariana, I got some work to do…" Lars smiley replied as he leaves her. "I'll come back for later."

Inside at John's base, Jin and Rei finally arrived at the room similar to Jin's throne.

"It looks like in your territory, Jin." Rei said getting amazed.

"It is just like in my throne room." Jin said as he sensed something and a hooded figure goes attacking both. "Watch out, Rei…"

"What the…"

The hooded figure tries to attack both as Rei directly shoots her mask.

"All right, why are you trying to attack us?" Rei said gritted his teeth.

"Hahaha… how amusing you two survive Maria, I'm impressed…" John laughed sarcastically. "Now I have to get rid the two of you this time."

"All right you bald head bastard…Where is Rhima???" Jin said angrily clenching his fist.

"Now you see this hooded figure that you're about to see is the person you were looking for…" John smirked as he unmasked his ultimate assassin revealed to be Rhima wearing her fighting attire.

"Rhima…" Jin said while looking at her now her eyes turns dark blue becomes a hostile with John as she goes attacking both of them.

Rhima attacks both Jin and Rei and she defeat them. Jin tells Rei to go on as he leaves and Jin decides to fight her alone.

"What! You let your friend to live only you will fight my ultimate assassin." John said sarcastically to Jin.

"Shut your mouth, you evil bastard. She is not an assassin. She is Rhima." Jin said angrily.

"All right then, let's see if she can handle you… Hahaha…." John laughed evilly.

"Rhima…"

Rhima goes attacking Jin as he blocks her attacks. Then she executes her ground telepathy to Jin as he tried blocks it as he slammed thru the wall. Jin realizes her powers were the same as his devil form and he goes attacking her but block and she nailed him down almost breaking his arm.

"Ugh… you…" Jin said struggling.

"Hahaha… like I told you can't beat my assassin. I created her to become my perfect assassin just to get rid of everyone who is opposing my plans." John said smirking.

"Come on… Rhima…" Jin tried to persuade her to wake her up as he yells. "Just wake up, Rhima. Wake up… Rhima Panganiban!!!!"

"Jin…" Rhima said as she became weakened and John knows she is restraining her actions.

"Well I see, you were trying to restrain yourself. Now I will let you turn things into maximum." John said as he activates thru Rhima's body.

"What have you done to her?" Jin yelled angrily.

"To tell you the truth, She is my assassin now get rid of him. I'll tell you what; I have some work thing to do. If you can beat her till death…" John said as he leaves.

"Wait…" Jin said stopping him and Rhima screams in agony as she unbutton one of her buttons of her shirt as she exposes a device that stuck on her chest as she returns of being a hostile.

"Oh my god a device on her chest, this is not good… I got to remove the device on her." Jin muttered as he goes on his fighting stance.

Meanwhile outside, Lars finally arrives in his dark blue jacket as his keeps his handgun. He knows Jin and Rei were inside the base as he gets inside.

Therefore, Rhima goes attacking Jin one last time as now turning the tables it's Jin turn to make a move as he goes attacking her without too much strain. Rhima punches him as he blocked then he executes his jab to double low kick on her then Kisshin Rekko to Tensho Rakufu on her as he goes Savage Sword knocking her to the wall.

Rhima gets up on her feet as she begins to weaken restraining on the brainwashing as she goes attacking him so far.

"Rhima, it's me Jin… do you remember me." Jin taunted as she goes attacking him again almost knocking him down.

Jin knows she is winning as she makes a final blow. Until he avoids it then he executes his Demon's Paw to her as she sees this. But she is unaware that she is going to be punching her face but instead he grabs a device on her chest trying to remove from her.

"Rhima, you have to fight it. Don't try to follow that man." Jin struggles on removing the device on her chest as he put his other hand to make his both hands to remove it intensively and Rhima is screaming to death. With this, he is able to remove it by a red lightning that sparks on Rhima's chest as he finally removed it and she returns to normal.

Rhima felt the pain as she loses consciousness and Jin tried to help her waking her up.

"Rhima are you okay?" Jin asked trying to wake her up as open her eyes now back to her original brown eyes.

"Jin, thank god it's you…" Rhima said as he embraces her tightly.

"I'm happy that you're okay. I thought that you were hurt. Now I realize that you were kidnapped and brainwashed. Hell you scared me to death, though." Jin said worried as he burst out of tears.

"Forgive me, I couldn't control of my actions…" Rhima said as her head hurts. "That bald face just makes me turn into his puppet."

"It's okay, Rhima… I'll protect you. If that bald man comes around with you, I'll stop him." Jin said seriously.

"I know what he is up to; he is going to ruin everything." Rhima said now finally sensing.

"We have to find Rei, Rhima… I know he is worried for me and you." Jin smiled.

"Yeah I'll go with you. That bald face is going to pay for messing with me." Rhima said angrily.

"Okay, Rhima… let's go…" Jin said as both goes to find Rei.


	4. The Lion and The Onmyoji Magician

**A/N: **Okay this next chapter where Rei's dormant powers will be revealed and before the final confrontation between John and Rhima. Here is chapter 4…

**Chapter 4: **_The Lion and the Onmyoji Magician_

Rei goes on to beat the guards by shooting them rapidly. However, he can't possibly beat them more. As more guards to beat Rei down as Lars arrives in time knocking the soldiers by slamming the guard's face to the ground.

"Lars… why are you here?" Rei asked and Lars looks at him, smiling.

"Well I guess you're okay, Rick just sent me here to protect you." Lars smiled until some soldiers goad into attacking both.

Lars beats them single handedly while Rei shoots them. Then afterwards, they defeated all soldiers.

"I need to see if Jin is okay…" Rei requested.

"All right, Rei… Let's find them." Lars calmly said as both goes to find Jin and Rhima.

Meanwhile, Jin and Rhima went to find Rei after she gets brainwashed from John's device on her chest. Jin senses something not right as he goads to protect her.

"Step aside, Rhima… I sense someone is coming." Jin said protecting her as he goes into his fighting stance.

"Jin…"

"I can sense more enemies were coming. I'll protect you, Rhima… no matter what." Jin looks at her as he's getting serious to protect her, until the arrival of Lars and Rei.

"Jin… it's only us…" Rei said pleading.

"Rei… you're okay." Jin smiled as he sees his uncle Lars. "Well, Uncle Lars is here. I didn't expect that you were here."

"So now, you call me uncle, Jin… It seems that you rescue Rhima from this dangerous place." Lars said seriously.

They heard a rumbling sounds and Rhima hurts her head definitely.

"Ugh my head…"

"Rhima, are you okay?" Jin asked worried.

"I'm okay…it hurts my head. I just sense something that this volcano is going to explode within hours." Rhima said sensing.

"What really…?" Rei shocked.

"I heard the news that the volcano is going to blow in hours. I guess all people in their villages will be evacuated from it. We have to stop Vanderkaum. He is planning something to ruin the special day." Lars said as he continues to explain. "He seems that he wanted to turn love into hate."

"That bald bastard wants to ruin Valentine's Day… This is inevitable." Jin said angrily.

"We need to find him, before this will happen." Lars said as they proceed to pursue John.

At the watching room, John orders his men reveal to be GK and Marky Reaver, orders them to dispatch the four. Rei remembers Lynder was very disappointed remembering about Marky. He wants to get cosmetic surgery but the doctor refuses as he forced by one of John's men to make his face surgery to a beautiful gay.

With this, the four encounters more soldiers as they beat most of them. Then, they were confronted by GK and Marky.

"Jin you with Rhima, Rei and I were going to handle this." Lars said as Jin and Rhima go straight ahead to find John while the both of them to fight against Marky and GK.

"So that's means were going to fight these idiots…" Rei said reacting and Marky makes some gigolo appearance.

"Hello…there… cutie…" Marky said trying to charm on both Lars and Rei.

"Ugh… That's the guy…Lynder was talking about. He's pretty sucks…" Rei said disgusting.

"I don't feel like I'm disgusted…" Lars said in the same matter as Rei and both getting ass kicked from Marky's charm.

"Well now… it looks like you two won't stand a chance against me and my partner GK, how about that?" Marky said seriously as someone look on the mirror. "Oohh… How lovely…?"

Marky knew that it's coming from Lars as he beats him with his SHB and Rei was pretty shocked that his mirror went missing.

"Lars… did you get my mirror?" Rei reacted.

"Well just in case to beat him out…I just make a plan to get rid of him by he sees in the mirror." Lars sighed as he makes some tactics. "Okay you get rid of GK, I'll take care of this idiot…"

"Okay… Lars…" Rei said as he will confront GK and his soldiers.

"So kid you want to play soccer ball… It's going to be rough." GK warned.

"I may play that big giant soccer ball. But I can get rid of all of you with this." Rei said seriously trying to point a gun on GK.

Therefore, Lars confronts Marky now he goes to attack him until he looks in the mirror.

"Hmm… How beautiful I am… Hmph, you think you can do that…" Marky said as goes kicking Lars trying to punch him rapidly and he trips him to the ground.

"Ugh… This is stupid… How come I lose to a disgusted gay freak? Damn… I have to beat him. No more games…" Lars muttered as he gets back up to fight Marky.

Meanwhile, Rei undergoes killing GK's men with his double guns rapidly and he beats GK by countering his drive shooter against him as GK goes knocked down.

However, back at Lars and Marky fight… Marky was pretty confident in beating a cool guy like Lars.

"Hah… I guess you can't stand a chance against me, cutie… It looks to me that you're friend is going to be worn out." Marky smiled.

"It's just an opposite…" Lars finely replied. "I won't be losing to a homosexual. You have no reason to beat me."

"What did you say?" Marky reacted.

"I don't mind beating me up… You're still just a foolish asshole who knocks me down…" Lars stated as he unbuttoned his dark gray jacket with a large white design as he took it off and Marky realize his body is so hot and sexy.

"Wow!!!! I can't believe this… There's no way this guy is pretty gorgeous…" Marky said getting crazy. "No not now, I won't be fail on this… I need to be concentrate."

"Let's get this over with…" Lars said as he goes on his fighting stance.

"Well I guess it's better to take you on…" Marky rushed to fly kick on Lars as he back flipped and does a kick with Silent Entry to Rising Storm.

"No way… how come I'm ended up losing to this guy…" Marky mumbled as he gazes on Lars' hot and sexy body. "Oh man… he is pretty sexy…"

Marky was shocked that he gets close to him as Lars swiftly uses his Storm Axle, executing Double Tap and Blue Bolt then do Hollow Point with Silent Entry executes Lightning Thrust on him knocking him on the wall.

"I guess this is over, freaking bastard…" Lars said angrily uses his Zeus unblockable move knocking Marky on his jaw.

"Agh… my face…" Marky said as he put a face powder on his face and knocks down on the ground.

"I really hate a homosexual fell in love. I love girls than gay…" Lars shrugged as he goes out to help Rei and Marky still stares on Lars' butt cracks on his pants.

Meanwhile, Rei was exhausted he tries to put the last bullets on his double guns and GK's men were cornered.

"Damn it all, I don't want to lose this…" Rei said getting exhausted.

Lars sees Rei but he ends getting cornered.

"Rei…"

"I really need some strength…" Rei can't take this as GK's men begins to attack him but it was blocked he was covered by a strange barrier. "What's this…?"

Rei realize this is his dormant onmyoji skills in which his grandfather Leyasu was talking about. Until he sees his father Keiya's spirit telling that he entrusted his powers to him and Rei executes this…

"Earth, Wind, Earth, Magnet…. Time Devourer!!!!" Rei exclaimed as he executes a devastating time magic and Lars sees this.

"Wha… What is this?" Lars said trying to avoid on the devastating magic as he sees GK's men were bind in time. "These soldiers were all stopped…"

With this, Rei shoots the last ounce of his double guns killing most of GK's men as he shoots GK with his shotgun as he keeps his double guns and GK and his men were all killed and he faints.

"Rei…" Lars catches the unconscious Rei as he got him in time.

1 hour had passed, Rei wakes up and he sees Lars while he is with him.

"Wha… What happened???" Rei asked.

"Oh god… you're all right. You passed out after you killed these guys." Lars said while looking of dead GK's men.

"Oh yeah… I remember I just cast something." Rei calmly replied until he had some Japanese Charms. "I didn't expect I have cards, although, I'm not good in fighting in bare hands."

"I can teach you how to fight in hand to hand combat. I know you will be surprised…" Lars smiled.

"You do…"

"Yeah…" Lars said as he gets up. "We have to find Jin and Rhima before that bald head completes his plan."

"You're right…"

Meanwhile, Jin and Rhima finally made it to the core control room as they see John now preparing his final plan.

"Okay bald face, give up now or things will be different." Rhima said and John looks at her.

"It seems that you were now back to normal I see. Right now, my ultimate plan is to make all the love from Valentine's Day to hate… You see you can't stand a chance." John said sarcastically to both.

"You can't do this, you bald bastard…" Jin said angrily and he sees Rhima trying to do something. "Wha… Rhima…"

"I just had enough of you…" Rhima said as her eyes turns dark blue creating telepathy on John.

"What is this, Gahhhh…?" John said getting gripped on Rhima's telepathy as he falls on the ground. "You little bitch; I wanted to activate my ultimate plans now you ruined it."

"Don't be so sure you bastard… you're going to pay for all things you did to me and now I'm going to beat you." Rhima said getting angered on John.

"You can't beat me, Panganiban… You surely want me to fight you. Well then, I guess you and I were going to clash." John said getting mad on his Rhima's actions and Rhima prepares her fighting stance and Jin loves to watch her fighting.


	5. The Final Bout, Love must Go On

**A/N: **Okay this is the final chapter that I haven't post this for a long time. I hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter 5: **_The Final Bout, Love must Go On_

John begins to attack Rhima while parrying. Rhima then knocks him with a several blows. John then hits her with a Psychic Gun as she blocks as she collide with the blast landed into Jin.

"Damn it…!" Rhima said hurting as Jin gets up while encouraging her.

"Rhima, don't give up. You can win this."

Rhima stood up as she prepares her fighting stance as she demonstrates changing her style from basic to Wing Chun while closing her eyes in which Vanderkaum surprise.

"Hah…! You can't beat me with that." John barked as he begins to attack her. However, his attacks were blocked and Rhima counters him with a palm, hurting him.

"Ugh…. You…!" John continues to attack her but it was nothing to her, she is still blocking his attacks with an ease. Rhima uses her Knuckle Breaker throw.

John still fights her back and Rhima manages to beat him with several blows, injuring him. Rhima then uses her Divine Aura to knock him in the concrete. Jin was shocked to see her fighting.

"No way… I didn't teach all those things…" Jin mumbled, became speechless on her actions.

"I'm not giving up… you're pretty good, Panganiban." John smirked as he activated a device on his controller. Rhima then destroys the controller with her telekinesis. "Agh… what have you done…"

John tried to make a get away and he was stopped by Rhima knocking him out.

"It's over, bald face… Give up now…" Rhima tries to stop him as he hits her with his psychic gun causing her to fall. Jin rushed to save her as he succeeds.

"Hahaha…. You can't stop me now." John maniacally laughs at the both of them and Jin executes with a thunderous Demon's Paw causing the place to descend as John falls on the ground and Jin knocks him with his right roundhouse punch sending him to the concrete, unconscious.

"Finally…" Jin said exhausting.

Suddenly, a quake rumbles and Lars and Rei found both of them. He tells both Jin and Rhima to get out of here.

"Jin, Rhima we have to get out of here. This is place is about to blow."

"Rhima, let's go." Jin said as Rhima followed him as they make a get away.

John awakens knowing that his base is about to crumble. But he makes one last gambit to them.

Jin, Lars, Rhima and Rei finally gets out of the base and realize that the volcano has been erupted with molten rocks destroying the base.

"Oh shit… The volcano is erupted."

"We gotta get out of here. This place is dangerous." Lars said as he quickly runs as Rei followed.

"Jin… let's go." Rhima said telling him.

"We better hurry, now…" Jin yelled as he followed his half-uncle, Rei and Rhima. Therefore, the molten lava flows on the volcano's mouth to after them.

They tried to avoid the lava flow. Until, Lars got tripped and his ankle got sprained.

"Lars…"

"Jin, go with Rhima now." Lars said clutching his ankle and he sees a lava flow is approaching him. Rei saves him.

"Lars, come on." Rei said while saving him from a certain death.

They manage to avoid the lava flow only to be cornered by John pointing his psychic gun on the four of them.

"All right, hand over my assassin or your lives will be over."

"Don't even dare touches her, you bastard." Jin barked angrily to John and a reinforcement knocks John out of the collision.

"Rick…"

"Hey guys, there's chopper in the middle of this forest. We'd better hurry until the ash fall." Rick smirked as John angrily on them.

"That's it… I'm going to get my assassin myself." John tries to near the four of them. Jin noticed a lava flow is flowing behind them.

"Damn, he's trying to corner us… I'm not that stupid. I'm the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu." Jin mumbled and he sees a tree with another path. He went to the right.

"Jin… what are you doing?" Lars tried to stop him as he smashes the tree using his Demon's Paw making to across another path.

"Hurry, across the tree." Jin shouted as Rick, Lars, Rei and Rhima followed him.

Rick passes first then Jin carries Rhima to his back. Therefore, the root part of the tree begins to break causing both to fall but he manages grab Rhima's hand.

"Don't look down, Rhima." Jin said telling her.

"Okay…" Rhima said scarily as Jin grabs her as they made it pass.

"Lars, Rei… hurry." Rick shouted on both of them.

"Rei, can you help me." Lars smirked.

"Yeah…" Rei gets his hand as he across the tree as they make it pass. John makes his one last gambit to them.

"You can't get away from me, you fools! I will kill you with my Psychic Gun." John smirked as he didn't realize the lava flow burns the tree as he goes near while shooting his gun but fail. The tree falls to his death as he screams. "AHHHHHH!"

"That poor bastard." Jin commented as Rhima hurts her head again.

"Rhima are you okay?" Jin became worried to her as she tells him.

"I'm all right. It just a headache."

"Well let's get out of here." Lars said as they manage to get out of the foot of the volcano.

They been picked up on their chopper and Rhima seems to hurt her head making Jin to be worried about her.

"You feel all right?" Jin asked her, worried.

"I'm fine… I can sensed him that he's still alive." Rhima said sadly.

"I'm sure he can't make it from that zone we've been put through." Jin remarked.

At the danger zones, John has survived from the fall and his face has been deformed from third degree burns that burned him from the pyroclastic flow and it renders unconscious then a team of geologist found him and he has been taken to the mental institution.

In Valentine's Day, Jin takes her to the amusement park and they continued their romance together.

"Rhima, I was wondering."

"Yes…"

"I had no idea why that bastard think I'm like your father?" Jin wondered as she answers.

"Because you and my father had the same thick eyebrows. The bald face recognizes you as him."

"Really… am I like him." Jin smiled happily as he excitedly tells her. "Let's go for a ride. I just love to be with you in Valentine's Day."

"Okay… I just love to be with you." Rhima smiled as both went together hand in hand.

Jin was unaware that Rhima's behavior is about to change with a evil smirk on her face. A sequel is _coming… _


End file.
